shatteredworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Shattered World Wiki
Welcome to the Shattered World Wiki We had concluded that yes, Liches can in fact make a vending machine their phylactery. (This is at the moment a repository of all quotes and general information I can recall regarding the game. Mecha will probably edit with corrections and clarifications and spruce things up until it's all pretty. My edits are in parentheses. -Veav) 'Meta: mechanics, system, scheduling, and other out-of-game stuff' 'Veav's character: Lorne' 'Sessions' Geography What everyone knows Long ago, there where short men, and tall men, and green men, and men of many strange appearances. They fought wars with each other as would anyone, but their appearances where also reasons they fought. The old gods considered this a failure on their part, as the wars of the various men never ceased, and became worse, and worse. So the old gods grasped the world, and drew it apart, taking with it the various men, so each had their own world. This was their last act, and they left, so that new gods could see to the men of your world. This action was not without negative effect; for the Maelstrom was born, a hinge where each of the worlds pressed against each other when they where drew away. No one could enter the Maelstrom. The waters surrounding it where hungry whirlpools, the air blew with forces greater then any storm, the ground beneath was thick with raw magma and ever shifting rock that chewed and chewed. The ether and magic itself was constantly twisting and churning, no mage could see through it, or use magics to travel through or bypass it. Smaller Maelstroms have started to appear, starting at the size of barn, but shifting upwards to town houses. They appear without warning, some remain and never leave, others are gone as quickly as they appear, leaving behind a hole as if a giant had scooped it up. The whole are different each time. A footmark, with a smashed home mashed flat, a furrow made by a massive claw, trenches as if scooped by by massive beaks. Whatever is causing the damage is not seen, but clearly they where made by some very large creatures. Kings, and Queens and Emperors alike are as one in they wish to stop these incursions, for if they don't stop, the world will be a wasteland. The gods agree, and they can do nothing for this is the left over force of the old gods. Local response is to assemble volunteers and convicts and send them into these smaller maelstroms. They're less deadly then the real one, but these groups have never returned from the mists, mages are at a loss to scry, and the lips of the clerics are silent. The small maelstroms are banks of twisting fog and flashing lightning, some half domes, some tornados. They don't have a shape beyond that, and they contain whatever is causing the damage. But they are getting larger and larger each time, and the powers that be don't want to find out if it will leave anything behind when they get large enough. ("So the small ones don't show up any more") No they don't. Except the ones that remain anchored. The intelligent monsters supposedly got their own places too. The ones that can pierce through planes never returned, but wizards also reported no one can leave just the same. Now the non-intelligent ones did not get their own worlds, since they where not all up in other people's grills (beyond their normal being up in people's grills). Latest activity Category:Browse